User blog:~InvaderXeena~/~Those Awkward Moments When...~ RANDOM STUPID BLOG POST
When you turn on your portable heater, leave it like that for an hour, then realize you didn't plug it in. #When you get so obsessed with a TV show or the characters that whenever you even think about them you're sent into a giggling fit, and just blush and giggle like a schoolgirl when looking at pictures. #When you think you have a story idea, and you really do, and it's on the tip of your tongue but you just can't write it for who knows why. #When every single song you listen to somehow magically ties up to Hetalia... #When even Skillet sounds good with your Hetalia-filled mind #When you're looking at pictures of America/Alfred and then Skillet's "Hero" comes on. I know that's not even-- just-- okay? #When whenever you're trying to say "Romance" you end up typing "Romano". #When you're eating pasta or tomatoes you can't help but think of Italy. #Virgin olive oil. That's all I'm gonna say on this topic. #When you're reading a fanfic somebody made, and they leave it at a cliffhanger and you're just ready to slam your head off the table because you don't WANT to wait to find out who's murdering all the countries. #When you don't even realize most of your awkward moments are Hetalia related #When you're reading this like, love story, and you decide Skillet is the best music. #When you're reading this like, Horror Creepypasta thingie, and you think that somehow Taylor Swift is the best music to go with it. #When you find Strider's interpretation of America/Alfred very amusing. #When you think taking a nap is the best thing to do when waiting for Strider to come on, and then you nap for like an hour and she was there for 45 minutes. #When you're chewing gum and for some reason you decide to quickly inhale. #WHEN COMATOSE SOUNDS GOOD WITH HETALIA HOLY DFHJSIDUYGH #When you wanna watch Hetalia but you just wanna listen to Skillet and you know that if you did your ears would die. #When you get a kick out of France and America shipped together #When you're actually crying reading a Hetalia fanfic. #When you realize that you rarely ever cry reading a story or fanfic. #When you realize that this fanfic was so good that it made you cry. #When you wonder if all sad Hetalia fics will make you cry.... #When you continously ramble on and on about Hetalia. #When everything is awesomer than Prussia #When you realized you should have named this blog post, "Those Awkward Hetalia Moments When" #When you're thinking about actually changing the name of the blog to stated above. #When you check your closet every night to make sure France isn't there. #When you check your closet every night to make sure Germany isn't there #When you check your closet every night to make sure that Russia isn't there #When you check your closet every night to see if America or Canada is there #When you realize your closet is so filled with junk that nobody could actually get in there AND get out safely.... #When EVERYTHING sounds good with Hetalia. #When you realize you've said that like three times but you're just so amazed that Skillet can sound so good with Hetalia #When America does something stupid and you can't help but forgive him because come on America's adorable come on #When you're able to take the time to write 36 awkward moments from the past week. #When you realize most of them are about Hetalia #When you aren't ashamed of your love for Hetalia ouo America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 14:20, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts